1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a system and method for keeping consumable items, such as sheets and toner in an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a facsimile and a printer.
2. Discussion of the Background
A conventional image forming apparatus generally stops its operation when running low on a consumable item when the consumable item is not promptly replenished. In a modern automated office, the business of the office can considerably be influenced when an image forming apparatus is even briefly out of operation. Then, to promptly replenish consumable items, the Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Number 11-3005 proposes a copier kept supplied with consumable items by providing the copier with a communication function and connecting the copier with a host computer via a communication circuit. In fact, it is indeed possible to constitute a system for keeping consumable items by using the above-mentioned copier having a communication function.
However, it is impossible to constitute a system capable of executing inventory control of consumable items at a user side if no communication function is provided. In that case, the image forming apparatus does not operate in the case when its display indicates a shortage of a consumable item and the consumable item is not replenished.
Further, a working down time is continued until consumable items are delivered after a user has ordered replenishment.